Cosmetic conditioner compositions for moisturizing and providing protective barrier films on the skin are known in the art and are in daily use by consumers. Typically commercially available compositions are comprised of oil-in-water emulsions that are easily rinsed from the skin by soap and water and frequently by water alone. Therefore, the consumer must apply such compositions frequently in order to maintain any semblance of lasting moisturizing and conditioning effects.
Some attempts have been made to provide greater conditioning effects by means of water-in-oil type emulsions but these compositions leave a slippery, oily feel on the skin that is usually interpreted as "greasy" to the consumer. This greasy effect is cosmetically undesirable to the touch in a skin product and, in a hair product, it imparts a soiled appearance to the hair, frequently making the hair limp.
One of the main reasons consumers use moisturizing, conditioning compositions that provide protective barriers on the skin and hair is to protect against chemical and environmental hazards to which their bodies are exposed in the home and in the workplace. Compositions that are too easily rinsed from the skin during the normal course of the day do not provide continuous protection. Products that are too greasy are unattractive to the user, no matter how effective they may be, because they are cosmetically and aesthetically unappealing.
A desirable product, therefore, would provide a non-greasy, cosmetically pleasing, moisturizing, conditioning effect and yet provide a protective barrier, be easy to apply and resist removal when the skin or hair is rinsed with water.